


From the Inbox of Ninomiya Kazunari, Senior Associate

by bysine



Series: 2014 drabble requests [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), V6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Epistolary, Gen, Law Firm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysine/pseuds/bysine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nino, Associate at Sakamoto and Partners, gets a promotion. Some mysteries from the first fic are solved (e.g. where did Aiba go?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Inbox of Ninomiya Kazunari, Senior Associate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/gifts).



> A companion to [From the Case Files](http://bysine.livejournal.com/32098.html).

* * *

**From:** SAKAMOTO Masayuki  sakamoto@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** Mailing List: ALL>

**Subject:** Promotions This Quarter

Dear Colleagues,

I am pleased to announce the promotions of Okada Junichi to the position of Junior Partner, and Ninomiya Kazunari to the position of Senior Associate. 

Okada has been with Sakamoto & Partners since our firm's inception, and has been a credit to our firm's Commercial Litigation practice. He recently acted for a long-standing international client on a distributor termination dispute, and will continue to expand his expertise in cross-border dispute resolution.

Ninomiya trained with Sakamoto & Partners and has been in Nagano Hiroshi's real estate team for the past three years. In that time, he has assisted in many of our high-value real estate transactions, as well as advised clients on various regulatory issues concerning REITs. He has also kindly agreed to take on the role of Intern Coordinator.

Please join me in congratulating Okada and Ninomiya on their promotion, and in wishing them continued success in their new roles. 

 

SAKAMOTO Masayuki  
Managing Partner  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** MIYAKE Ken  miyake@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** OKADA Junichi  okada @sakamotopartners.co.jp>; NINOMIYA Kazunari ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **Cc:** MORITA Go  morita@sakamotopartners.co.jp>

 

**Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

Hi!

Congratulations to both of you, etc. etc. 

Just reminding you that it is TRADITION that the promotees for each quarter are meant to treat everyone to a disgustingly extravagant meal – don't screw it up and bring everyone to some cheap-ass okonomiyaki place like _someone_ did three years ago, we are not barbarians. 

Nino I'm looking at you in particular.

MIYAKE Ken  
Junior Partner, Tax Planning and Structuring  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** OKADA Junichi  okada_junichi@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

Nino, if you've got no objections I'll just ask Nagano where he'd like to go. Let me know if you're agreeable.

Also, Sakurai from next door told me you were randomly attending one of their meetings again. I'm fine with that but just don't let Sakamoto et al catch wind of it. 

OKADA Junichi  
Junior Partner, Commercial Litigation and International Dispute Resolution Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** OKADA Junichi  okada_junichi@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

Good call – Nagano's been dropping hints for ages

Sakurai is far too terrified of Sakamoto to bring it up

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** INOUE Mao inoue@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

HOW ON EARTH DID YOU BECOME INTERN COORDINATOR?

IT BOGGLES THE MIND.

INOUE Mao  
Senior Associate, Commercial Litigation and International Dispute Resolution Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** INOUE Mao  inoue@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

Good looks and a magnetic personality

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** INOUE Mao inoue@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

ALSO THERE HAD BETTER BE CHAMPAGNE AT YOUR STUPID CELEBRATION THING. RIVERS OF IT. 

INOUE Mao  
Senior Associate, Commercial Litigation and International Dispute Resolution Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** INOUE Mao  inoue@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

Do you think Okada will make us split 50-50 or divide it proportionally to seniority? 

Actually, do you think he's the type who will pay for everything

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** INOUE Mao  inoue @sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR GOOD LOOKS AND MAGNETIC PERSONALITY TO SEE IF HE AGREES TO THAT. HA HA HA

INOUE Mao  
Senior Associate, Commercial Litigation and International Dispute Resolution Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** INOUE Mao  inoue@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **Subject:** Re: Promotions This Quarter

Mao-chan I can hear you laughing from 10 cubicles away

 

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** TEGOSHI Yuya  tegoshi@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **Bcc:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Cubicle Etiquette

Dear Colleagues, 

I would be grateful if we could please observe the points circulated earlier this year on cubicle etiquette and maintaining a conducive environment that we can work and play in. 

Please find attached a copy of said memo for your reference.

Warmest regards,

TEGOSHI Yuya  
Associate, Tax Planning and Structuring  
Sakamoto & Partners

**Attachment:** Cubicle Etiquette.docx

* * *

**From:** INOUE Mao  inoue@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** TEGOSHI Yuya  tegoshi@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **Cc:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: Cubicle Etiquette

TEGOSHI BE HONEST I BET YOU BCC'D THIS ONLY TO NINO AND ME. 

INOUE Mao  
Associate, Tax Planning and Structuring  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** Aiba  m.aiba@tempest.com>  
 **To:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Nino are you there?

 

Okay so I went undercover with this zookeeper ring to see if they were smuggling snakes and it turned out they were????? So I tried to save the snakes by buying them and stuff and now I've run out of money and I'm in Winnepeg with a lot of snakes????? 

What is the law of snakes internationally? Can I bring them back to their homes or what? Also can you ask Matsujun-kun to wire me money, Canada is quite cold.

Thanks!!!!!

Aiba

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** Aiba  m.aiba@tempest.com>  
 **Subject:** Re: Nino are you there?

Is this a phishing scam

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** Aiba  m.aiba@tempest.com>  
 **To:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: Nino are you there?

 

Hahahahhaha no it's not it's really me! Wow congrats on your promotion Nino, you're a legal beagle now!!!

Also one of the snakes just escaped but I just caught him and put him back in. His name is Nino and I think he might have eaten another snake. Snakes are scary! 

Yeah could you ask Matsujun-kun to wire me some money please? My motel's number is 1-204-596-4056; they've taken all my luggage as collateral. Except the snakes!

Aiba

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** Sakurai Sho  s.sakerai@tempest.com>  
 **Cc:** Aiba  m.aiba@tempest.com>

**Subject:** Fw: Re: Nino are you there?

Sho: Can you please save Aiba before he dies of snake bite and/or cold?

Aiba: Sorry but I can't advise you on transporting animals across borders because it is not my area of expertise 

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** NAGANO Hiroshi  nagano@sakamotopartners.co.jp>  
 **To:** Mailing List: ALL>

**Subject:** Incoming Interns, Wine Appreciation Event

Hi all,

We'll be having three interns joining us for the next month, so please say hi if you see them around. Okada will be their supervising attorney and our Intern Coordinator Ninomiya will be taking care of them. A document with their names and photographs will be sent round shortly. If you have any interesting work that you think might be appropriate for them, do let Nino know. 

On a lighter note, we will be having a Wine Appreciation Event this Friday. After the overwhelming response to the last one, we have expanded our budget to include an even larger selection of exquisite wines and delectable cheeses. Please see the attached flyer for details (my thanks to Masuda for handling the logistics and for putting the flyer together). I hope to see you all there! 

NAGANO Hiroshi  
Partner, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

**Attachment:** Wine_Appreciation.jpg

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** J  j.matsumoto@tempest.com>  
 **Subject:** How's it going

Jun-pon,

Did you guys manage to find Aiba?

Heard about your pi-troubles, wrote you a story to make you feel better

Do you sometimes look back on our uni days and wonder what happened to the young, idealistic us? Now we're just shells of ourselves, laughing at old jokes in an endless and empty loop

NAH screw it I'm rolling in money it's all good 

I bet you cried 

Mao-chan says hi and sorry for standing you up again

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

**Attachment:** Ohno and Pi (my magnum opus).txt

* * *

**From:** J  j.matsumoto@tempest.com>   
**To:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >

**Subject:** Re: How's it going

Nino,

Did you hear from Aiba? Where is he?

Best,   
Jun

Director  
Tempest Consultants

**Attachment:** Ohno and Pi (my magnum opus) – edited.txt

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** J  j.matsumoto@tempest.com>  
 **Subject:** Re: How's it going

Fuck, I mistyped Sakurai's email address

Forwarding you Aiba's emails and his phone number

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

* * *

**From:** NINOMIYA Kazunari  ninomiya@sakamotopartners.co.jp >  
 **To:** kasumi.arimura@hdaigaku.co.jp>; nakayan_leo@yahoo.co.jp>; fukushiiiiiiiii@gmail.com>  
 **Cc:** OKADA Junichi  okada@sakamotopartners.co.jp>

**Subject:** WELCOME INTERNS

Hi guys,

Welcome to Sakamoto & Partners! First off, sorry about the lack of laptops, you'll just have to make do with your own for the moment. 

I'll come by to brief you in a bit, but I thought I'd just forward you the details of the upcoming Wine Appreciation event that will take place this Friday. It'll be a good chance to get to know everyone. Also, remember what your careers advice people told you and don't drink too much! (Actually, do whatever you want.) Remember to thank the guy whose face is on the flyer for orchestrating this. 

NINOMIYA Kazunari  
Senior Associate, Real Estate Practice  
Sakamoto & Partners

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From The Inbox of Ninomiya Kazunari - To Aiba Masaki's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807003) by [calerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine)




End file.
